Return of Haruka
by WarbletteAlisonwuv'sHerBoy
Summary: Michirus back and so are the others, except for Haruka. At least so they thought. Currently untitled! Help wanted for title. Pm me if you have an idea
1. the beginning

Michiru shouldered her heavy black duffel bag, and then winced. _Jesus Mom, what did you pack in here? _She thought. She brushed her aqua colored hair out of her sapphire blue eyes. In front of her stood Tokyo University, with its old brick office in the front, and the classrooms, also incased in brick, in the back. _Collage time, again._ She thought. She pressed the button, and her blue Mustang beeped as it locked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall, sandy blonde haired boy getting things out of a shiny yellow Ferrari. The boy turned and smiled at Michiru. Michiru gasped. His eyes were of the deepest blue. The only person whose eyes she could compare them to was….. Uranus's. Michiru looked sadly at her feet. Uranus had died at Galaxia's hand, during the battle in which almost everyone of her fellow Senshi had died. It was Usagi, or Sailor Moon's, tears which had brought back all of the Senshi ,but Uranus. She remembered them risking their lives just to be together longer. They had given up their Star Seeds, and taken away Pluto's and Saturn's just so they could be together. It sounded really selfish, but that was a snap decision. Uranus had agreed to it first, and Uranus had said she didn't want to exist with out her. Michiru smiled at the memory, then it faltered when she remembered betraying Galaxia and hitting her with the power that came from their bracelets. It was meant to steal the Star Seed, but Galaxia didn't have one. It was gone. She had sent it away to another place, so she could seal Chaos inside of her to end the Sailor Wars. It had come to Earth as Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi had died when Usagi had failed to use the Sword of Sealing to seal Galaxia away. But Galaxia was eventually destroyed. She shook her head to clear it of all those thoughts.

"I want to focus on collage." She muttered to herself. "Not hoping that Haruka came back." _Come to think of it, didn't Haruka have a yellow Ferrari too?_ She cocked her head, thinking. She smiled up at the sky.

"Haruka, I hope that you are doing well and that Galaxia didn't torture you more." She whispered. She ran up the old steps to her room. It was in a different building than before, so it took her longer to find. She didn't even glance at the sign, which would have told her who her roommate was. She noticed that one side of the room had the closet filled, books on the bed, and posters up, so Michiru set her things down on the other side. She started unpacking. The first thing she took out was her violin case. The second thing was a picture. The small gilded silver frame held a picture of all her friends. Rei was fuming at Usagi, who was chasing Chibiusa around. Ami had her nose in a book, Minako was making goo-goo eyes at boys as they passed, and Makoto was eating a cupcake, Hotaru was laughing at Chibiusa, and Setsuna was picking a flower. In the middle of it all, there sat herself and Haruka. Michiru laughed to herself. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. The day before it was all torn away. She and Haruka were fighting playfully, trying to make bunny ears on each other. Mamo-chan was holding the camera. Michiru wiped her eyes, then set the picture on her dresser. The next picture was of her parents before they died.

"I hope you don't mind. I'm generally on the left side." A tomboyish voice said. Michiru whirled. There stood the boy from outside. Either the rooms just became coed, or this boy was actually a girl. She took the time to study her some more. She was very tall. Granted Michiru wasn't exactly the normal height, being only 5'1", but this girl looked at least 5'6". Her sandy blonde hair was messed up, probably from the walk over here.

"That's okay." Michiru said, "I'm Michiru Kaioh." She said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Haruka." The girl said, shaking Michiru's hand. Michiru felt her eyes widen, and her smile fade away. _It can't be….can it? _She thought. "Haruka Tenoh."


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru looked at Haruka in surprise.

"Haruka?" She asked touching the center of the other girl's fore head. She gasped. Where she had touched, the glowing symbol of Uranus appeared. Michiru felt tears in her eyes. "'Ruka?" She asked, hoping that Haruka would recognize her nickname.

"Michi?" Haruka asked. Michiru ran over to her best friend and hugged her, hard.

"I thought you died!" She cried, clutching the taller girl's shirt.

"I did. Galaxia brought me back right before she was destroyed. Haruka said, her voice shaking. " But I lost my powers as a Senshi." She said. Michiru nodded into her chest.

"We all did." Haruka looked at the aqua haired girl in front of her. Haruka noticed how much the smaller girl had changed, her curly locks were longer and she had gotten a little taller. Granted Haruka did too, so the difference didn't change much.

"At least we can all live normal lives now, as humans, not constantly running to save the world, and nearly die." Haruka said. Suddenly a voice called out.

"Michiru?" Michiru smiled.

"Rei! Come see who my roommate is." Michiru called out. Haruka smiled. The fiery girl was always her favorite Guardian scout. Rei had been the Soldier of Fire, Sailor Mars. The black haired girl peeked around the door. Michiru took a step back. Rei looked at the tall blonde, and then squealed.

"RUKA!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, running into the girl's arms.

"How's it goin' Rei-Chan?" Haruka asked. Rei, being taller than Michiru, felt something hard. **(AN: For all you nasty people out there, Haruka is a GIRL so no nasty thoughts K? Now back to the story.) **

"What's that?" Rei asked, pointing at Haruka's chest.

"Oh this?" Haruka asked, pulling out her necklace. On the black cord there was a shining lump of rock. "When I died, my sword shattered. When I came back, I went looking for it. This was all I found." The rock moved of its own accord, and pulled Haruka forward a little. "What the…."She started. Michiru smiled, and then pulled out her violin case. She took it out. Set next to each of the f- holes were two shiny shards of glass.

"Your Talisman is reacting to mine." Michiru said, holding the violin out. The piece of sword pulled Haruka to the violin. The shards of Talisman touched, and then stopped glowing. Haruka rubbed her neck.

"They've gotten stronger." She said. "That really hurt."

"The shards of glass are from my mirror." Michiru explained to Rei, who was looking confused. Rei nodded.

"They are tiny pieces though." Rei said. "Why didn't it break into larger ones, like Haruka's sword?"

"I don't know." Both Haruka and Michiru said at the same time, and then they blushed, looked at their feet.

**You guys are so lucky! I'm doing two updates in two days! I'm just so into this story right now that I can't stop typing! Hahahahaha guess what? I learned how to cuss in Japanese! Well….just one word. My friends think it is hilarious. Welllllllllllll….. I better end this note before tokyowolf comes too kill me…….. Bye!**


	3. Note

Hey yall this is Ali! I just wanted to let yall know that there is a battle of the schools going on for 100 Fang books and also the chance for your school to be written into a future Maximum Ride novel! I think that this is a great oppontunity for the little-known schools to get noticed,a nd for kids to get together and shoot for something! Here is the link to sign up: . You can enter as many times as you like.


End file.
